Music Meme of Musicy Doom
by Vithian
Summary: This is me, jumping on the bandwagon. Contains Nny/Squee, Nny/Edgar, Nny/Squee Friendship, Mmy, Nny Killings Due To Psychotic Song Rage and Painting.


**A/N: Been meaning to do this for ages, and I decided to write something for the JtHM fandom, cause I'm a fantard.  
Warning: Most of these are slash, but I suppose some of them could be interpreted as just friendship…  
Note: This is a music meme. The point of this is to write to a song, and you only have the length of that song to finish it. You write for ten songs, and you can't skip songs.  
Note 2: There are quite a few songs from the KH Soundtrack, so don't mention that. I already know.  
Note 3: Johnny is kind of OOC in some of these, I know. You don't have to point it out. I didn't have a lot of time to make sure they were in character, so I'm sorry in advance.**

**

* * *

**

_1) Pet – A Perfect Circle  
Time - 4:34  
_  
It didn't matter how many times he slept at Johnny's house, Squee didn't think he'd ever get used to the screaming.

It roamed up through the floor boards, echoed up from the basement, the very walls practically oozed blood (no surprise there…)

But, it was still better than living with his parents. At least Johnny tried to protect him, in his own way. If anyone so much as looked at Squee wrong, they got a knife through the brain. He couldn't honestly say that it didn't bother him, but Nny wasn't going to change, he couldn't. Murder was all he knew.

So, he adapted to Nny's strange method of protection. He was possessive, but that was to be expected. Squee knew what awaited him, death at the hands of the one person who cared, to 'preserve the moment'. But, really, what else was his life going to give him?

Besides, whenever Johnny started counting bodies like sheep, he went to sleep immediately, regardless of the screaming.

_2. Lazy Afternoons – Shimomura Yuoko  
Time - 3:20_

It wasn't always easy, living with someone who killed people constantly. But, if Johnny got his cherry suck-monkey, no one pissed him off, and he got to spend some time with the one person who hadn't left him, he was content to simply sit and watch the sea.

Of course, that was only if Edgar watched it with him. Which Edgar was quite content to do.

He loved watching the sea with Nny, simply because it was a normal thing to do. Unlike everything else about them, for once, they were simply just two other people, watching the waves roll in as the sun began to set.

And neither of them could wish to be anywhere else, to spend an afternoon some other way, because that simply wasn't what happened.

_3. Dragostea Din Tei – Ozone  
Time - 3:34_

_'Every fucking time…'_ Some people just didn't learn.

The first time Johnny heard the song was when he wandered past a music shop, and some obnoxious teenagers thought it was a great song, blasting it out form every speaker available. This, of course, aggravated Nny, who now couldn't hear his music. He killed everyone in that store in under thirty seconds.

From then on, every time that song came on, he'd kill everyone around him. That was just how it worked.

"Numa numa yai, numa numa yai…" Stab, stab, stab, in time with that annoying rhythm. This particular teen screamed a lot, which meant a gag.

"You wouldn't have to wear a gag if you didn't scream. But, you see, Squeegee is upstairs trying to sleep, and if you wake him up, you don't wanna know what will happen…"

_4. Monochrome Dreams – Shimomura Yuoko  
Time - 1:48_

It was quite simple, this world he inhabited. There was the good, and there was the bad. Black and white.

Edgar was good. He'd never given in to his desires, no matter how much he wanted to. He was the epitome of good, a modern day saint.

Johnny was bad. He murdered people without remorse, and never thought twice about it. He was the epitome of bad, a modern day Satan.

So, when straight-edged Edgar fell in love with a homicidal maniac Johnny, the world just about died, and grey was invented.

Because, sometimes colour is overrated.

_5. Hold Up – The Living End  
Time - 2:28_

It was their fault.

They called him insane, and whilst he usually took that as a compliment, this time, it was paired with 'weird'.

He always hated that word. People always called visionaries and artists insane, but weird? Only freaks were called weird, and for them to compare him to a freak, well, they had to die.

It had been at a party, and the song they were playing was grating on his nerves. So, he told them to shut up, or death would follow.

They responded by calling him weird.

So, he killed them.

And Jimmy hoped that his favourite homicidal maniac would hear of this and laugh. Because it was their fault anyway.

_6. Tainted Love – Soft Cell  
Time - 2:40_

Their love was anything but perfect. In fact, it was downright frowned upon.

If he faced facts, Johnny knew that he had been in love with his neighbour since he first met him. There was a reason Squee survived that encounter, even if Johnny didn't really know why himself until later. That was the great thing about being insane, nothing has to make sense.

But, Squee himself was terrified. The Scary Neighbour Man was a horrible person, and he would be quite happy if he never saw him again. Until the Scary Neighbour Man saved his life.

It wasn't until after that incident that Todd really thought about his neighbour. Yes, he was scary, but that wasn't the point, was it?

_7. Breaking Out, Breaking Down – Bullet For My Valentine  
Time - 4:04_

Nny said that the world was at fault, that if maybe, they weren't such jackasses, he wouldn't _have_ to kill them.

Edgar thought that was a little simplistic. Not everyone was a horrible person, but he must admit that Nny seemed to have all the horrible people drawn to him, and that, in turn, drew them to Edgar.

At first, he felt trapped by the boxes people shoved him in, the way they labeled him as either black or white. What was worse, they labeled Nny too, and he was more likely to kill them than Edgar.

So, he tried to escape, he tried to convince Johnny to leave this shit hole of a city, move somewhere where they could be alone. That didn't go over too well.

The problem with insane people was that they were, quite literally, insane. Johnny _had_ to stay in the city, for whatever demented reason, and there was nothing Edgar could do to convince him to leave.

Instead, he attempted to adapt, to not blame people for being ignorant. But it doesn't work that way, so he kept trying to break out. It hadn't worked so far.

_8. Swim This Way – Shimomura Yuoko_

"I don't wanna!" Nny whined, standing waist deep in the water. About 20 metres away, stood Todd, who was trying to convince Johnny to swim.

"Why not? It's just water." Due to his small stature, Squee had to stand on his tip toes to keep his head above water, and even that was hard. Convincing the older man to swim was a lot harder than he previously thought.

"Because, it's cold, and wet, and annoying!" If he had his knives, Squee was positive that water would be splashing everywhere, Nny trying his hardest to stab it. As it was, he satisfied himself with just glaring at it, as if it had committed some major crime.

"If you do, I'll do something for you!" Now Squee was desperate. Who knew what the maniac would have him do?

"Anything?"

"Anything, as long as you swim to me."

With a pout, the man lowered himself into the water, and hesitantly swam to the other, a small smile on his features at overcoming this small fear.

_9. Earth Painting – Shimomura Yuoko  
Time - 2:22_

Johnny missed the days where he was sane enough to paint. His Happy Noodle Boy comics kept him entertained, yes, but all they really were was a symbol of his self hatred.

So, when he was walking through the park someday, and actually felt relatively sane, he decided to paint something. Unfortunately, he had no paint on him, so he had to improvise.

With leaves, dirt and anything else he could find, he painted a scene on the ground. It felt wonderful to have that creative streak back, and seeing his imagination take life in a way that wasn't murder was fantastic.

By the time he had finished, he had gotten quite a crowd. When he turned around and faced them, they applauded, and he felt something he hadn't felt in quite a while.

Accomplishment.

_10. Camisado – Panic! At The Disco  
Time - 3:12_

It was becoming harder and harder not to fall head over heels in love with the Scary Neighbour Man. Squee didn't want that, he'd be killed, like all the others.

Now, really, who falls in love with a homicidal maniac? Not only that, but this was the man that tortured him mentally for years, but never lay a finger on him. This was the man who would rip your oesophagus out for touching him. This was the man that treated him like he was a person, someone who was worth his attention.

Then again, who said love was normal? This sure as hell wasn't, but living next to a maniac who could kill thousands and never be caught wasn't normal either.

He knew his fantasies of having Nny fall in love with him were just that, fantasies, but that didn't stop them from coming. Squee had matured a lot in five years, and his love life was severely lacking.

There was a reason for that, and it was living next door to him.

* * *

**A/N: I like these. They're fun… Except that last one. That was hard.  
**

**I'll probably write more of these in another fandom, but if you want to see any of these continued, just ask! I'll add you too the list, which consists of… two fics at the moment, but once NaNoWriMo is over, I'll get right on those! (I was kind of procrastinating with this… Oops…)**

**Read and review please!  
~Vithian**


End file.
